‘J-007’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Treasure Valley in the State of Idaho. ‘J-007’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a controlled pollination cross in 2009 between female ‘Toyamadori’ (non patented in the United States) and a proprietary male hop plant owned by the inventor. A single plant of ‘J-007’ was identified in 2011, and observed during the growing seasons in 2012 and 2013. In 2014 that single plant of ‘J-007’ was asexually propagated by softwood cuttings, into a large scale test plot near Wilder, Id. for further observation and evaluation in 2015 and 2016. An evaluation of that test plot shows that ‘J-007’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics after asexual propagation, and has remained true to type.
The colors of these illustrations may vary with lighting conditions and, therefore, color characteristics of this new variety should be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.